


So... Tentacles

by Lytorika



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil has tentacles that's it that's the fic, Cecilos Fluff, M/M, Tentacles, this is technically for science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lytorika/pseuds/Lytorika
Summary: Basically: I've seen enough hentai to know where there this is goingOr alternatively: Very fluffy tentacle porn
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	So... Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I wanted to write something really kinky, I swear, but somehow I ended up with fluff. 
> 
> Also, this is my first wtnv fic!  
> Also also, I tried not to describe Cecil's or Carlos' appearance, so those are pretty much up to you

“Carlos, honey, I’ve done this so many times before, and we’ve talked about thi-“

At that, Carlos perked up. “You've done this before?”

A purple tentacle lightly squeezed Carlos' hand as Cecil spoke again, as if to reassure him that Cecil wouldn’t have suggested this otherwise.

“Of course, babe. All my previous partners rather enjoyed it when I used these...” The tentacles emerging from Cecil’s back waved at him. “...but if you don’t like the idea, I will gladly call them back.”

Tilting his head, Cecil waited for Carlos to answer. The tentacles had mostly been retracted, only some kind of wet, ink-like substance indicating where they had touched Carlos’ skin.

“No, no, they are very... scientifically interesting. It’s just that... well, I’ve never, uhm, seen your... tentacles... before. It was a little surprising, that’s all.”

Carlos let out a nervous giggle. The appendages emerging from Cecil’s back definitely were tentacles, that much Carlos was certain of.

Sure, they were purple and kind of glowed in the dark, and his boyfriend was probably some kind of eldritch being which would have been terrifying only a few months ago, but right now he was just very eager to experiment with this new possibility.

He had suspected Cecil’s anatomy to be a little different from his own when he saw the tattoos all over his boyfriend’s body move when they had had their first time, but the tattoos never manifested into real, touchable tentacles before. Cecil had been careful, every so often making a casual comment about tentacles when he talked about previous partners, but Carlos had assumed it to just be the typical Night Vale weirdness, not *actual tentacles coming from his boyfriend’s back*.

Carlos experimentally poked one of the tentacles closest to him and was surprised when Cecil squeaked.

“ _Ohmygosh_ I’m so sorry, did that hurt? I should have asked first, I’m so-“

A soft kiss on the tip of his nose quickly silenced his rambling and Carlos stared up at his lover straddling his hips.

Cecil chuckled and the room lit up. Metaphorically. It was very cute and Carlos flushed, is what I’m trying to say.

“It’s fine, it didn’t hurt. Quite the opposite, actually.”

Cecil smirked down at him and Carlos squirmed, he felt his face heat up and was quite certain that it was beet red.

“Ah, I-I’m glad then...” Carlos stammered, pointedly avoiding eye contact and staring at his discarded shirt on the floor. The shirt was suddenly very (scientifically) interesting.

“So you wanna try it?”

By ‘it’, Cecil meant ‘being penetrated by tentacles’. And by his vigorous nod, Carlos meant ‘hell yeah let’s do this’.

Cecil smiled, trailing a finger down from Carlos’ neck to just below his collarbone. Then he dipped his head down, following the same path with his tongue and gently nipping at the soft flesh. It wasn’t enough to leave any marks, but Carlos knew that Cecil was giving him time to withdraw his consent, to reconsider whether he really wanted this.

He tilted his head up to give his lover better access to his neck and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on his breathing.

Technically, this would be no different from vanilla sex, right? Technically, this would probably work the same way. Carlos tried to calm his racing heart and steady his breath.

He moved his left hand into Cecil’s hair, tugging gently to tell Cecil to look up. He lifted both his hands to Cecil's face, holding him and looking into his eyes again.

“I really do want to try this.”

He gave a reassuring smile and kissed Cecil, soft and tender. He still couldn’t help but yelp in surprise when one of the tentacles touched his thigh, although the sound was muffled by Cecil’s mouth on his. He could feel the tentacle slowly moving down his leg until it curled around his ankle for a moment before retreating completely.

Cecil pulled away a few seconds later and Carlos made an unhappy noise, trying to follow his boyfriend’s lips. Cecil chuckled again, gently placing a hand on Carlos’ chest and pressing him back down. Carlos whined but was quickly distracted by two tentacles on both his thighs, this time trailing up towards his groin. Swallowing hard, he tried to suppress a shudder. The tentacles immediately stopped moving when his legs trembled. Cecil had moved down to his neck again, now biting hard enough that it would surely bruise.

The tentacles seemed to work completely independently from Cecil himself, yet they behaved just like their host. Cecil moved further down, leaving fluttery kisses all over his chest, as the tentacles moved up. They stilled at his hips, rubbing gentle circles into his skin. One of the tentacles left it’s original spot and just as it coiled around Carlos’ dick, Cecil bit down on one of his nipples. The combination made Carlos let out a startled moan, his body unsure which sensation to concentrate on. He felt Cecil’s breath tickling his chest as the man huffed out a laugh. The radio host sat up again and looked down at Carlos, who was grabbing at the bedsheets now that the tentacle on his dick started stroking him.

It wasn’t that different from a hand stroking him. It was just a lot wetter. And obviously the texture of the tentacles was completely different from human skin, so actually, it felt completely different.

Leaning over to grab a bottle of lube from his nightstand, Cecil left Carlos alone with the tentacles. They covered Carlos’ body in that ink-like liquid and Carlos thought to himself that they probably wouldn’t need that much lube, considering the tentacles seemed to be producing their own lubricant. They were all over his body now, rubbing and pinching at soft skin and pumping his dick. Not that he minded, Carlos was quite content with the way things were going.

He occasionally mewled when a tentacle prodded at a particularly sensitive spot and overall just enjoyed the attention. He had closed his eyes at some point, but opened them again when the tentacles all over him slowed their movements and the one on his cock came to a complete stop.

Looking back at him was Cecil, perfect and beautiful and *so* scientifically interesting, holding up the bottle of lube and raising his eyebrows.

“So, are you ready to start?”

Carlos paled at the realization that everything before this was probably considered foreplay by Cecil, and Carlos was already hard and leaking pre-cum. He probably wouldn’t last very long. He told Cecil so, and his boyfriend smiled kindly.

“That’s perfectly fine. We're just trying things out, so if you like it we can just do it again tomorrow.”

Carlos’ cock twitched at the prospect of getting to feel these sensations again so soon and he made peace with the fact that this would be the shortest sex he’s ever had.

Well, aside from that one time when- No, don’t think about that now. There’s sone thing much more important that needs your attention.

Cecil had spread some lube on his fingers while Carlos pondered his statement, warming the lubricant with his body heat. Most of the tentacles still weren’t moving, although some of them were moving in small circles or triangles or indiscernible patterns, feathery, soothing touches.

When his eyes focused again, Carlos realised he had been staring at Cecil, completely lost in thought. He felt the heat in his cheeks with renewed vigour and opened his mouth to apologize, but Cecil only smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

He really didn’t deserve this man. Always patient and careful, and so very gentle. Even when Carlos felt like he did something wrong or the moment would have normally been really awkward, Cecil just smiled, and Carlos fell in love instantly all over again.

Cecil moved off him, now sitting between his legs. He asked again if he was ready, and Carlos nodded again. He felt a finger press against his entrance, the pressure slowly building up. The tentacles moved again, except for the one that had been on his dick. That one was gone, and Carlos was grateful for the break.

Cecil pushed one finger into him, letting him adjust and moving slowly at first. The tentacles weren’t doing anything particularly stimulating, just lazily flicking over his skin and running his arms. At some point Cecil added a second finger, pushing into Carlos up to his knuckles and scissoring him open. Carlos felt himself relaxing, this was familiar territory, at least.

He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, so just left them curled into the sheets. He bit his lip when the tentacles started playing with his nipples, flicking and pulsing around them. As he arched his back, Cecil was adding a third finger and working him open. At this point Carlos was moaning more loudly, though definitely still much more quietly than Cecil would.

Carlos was still sure that the neighbours had heard them when they had had sex in Cecil’s apartment for the first time. The man had some strong vocal chords, and while it had definitely turned him on, he had also contemplated kissing Cecil just to shut him up more than once. Carlos had been so lost in thought that when Cecil pressed all three fingers into him, he let out a yelp and covered his mouth in embarrassment.

“Bunny, I’m sure you’re thinking about some _really_ important science right now, but I would rather have your attention on me now.”

Smiling sweetly, Cecil removed his fingers. He wasn’t condescending, he actually sounded very understanding and for a second Carlos wondered if the man could read his mind and was in favour of “shut up kisses”.

Before he could retreat back into his own head, the tentacles were removed from his body and Carlos was startled to feel cold air hitting the wet spots on his skin.

“I’ll put one in now, alright?”

Cecil stroked his thigh- with his hand, not a tentacle- and his half-lidded eyes were again asking for his consent. Carlos nodded once more, but felt that he should probably give a verbal answer. Just to be sure.

“Yeah, that should be alright...”

He swallowed, looking up at Cecil. He trusted him, more than anything.

And this still wasn’t _that_ different from vanilla sex. Except it kinda was.

Having received all the verbal consent he needed, Cecil nodded and seemed to concentrate, he spread Carlos’ legs a little further apart and lightly pressed down on his thighs.

Carlos wasn’t sure if he was trying to hold him in place or just absentmindedly leaving his hands there, but the touch felt grounding. His hands still grabbing the bedsheets were shaking a bit. Noticing this, a tentacle carefully curled around his index finger for a few seconds.

The other tentacles were hanging around him, not touching him and apparently waiting patiently for something. Carlos swallowed again and looked back at Cecil, who had been waiting for Carlos to make eye contact again, just to be sure that he was fully there and not lost in his own head.

Then he felt a tentacle at his entrance.

It pressed into him, agonizingly slow, and pulsated as if it were somehow connected to Cecil’s heartbeat. Maybe it really was pulsating in the same steady rhythm as Cecil’s heart? He’d have to study this later.

Carlos was now very grateful for Cecil’s hands on his thighs, his thumbs rubbing circles into the still slightly wet skin there. The tentacle was buried deep inside him now and Carlos let out a shaky breath, his trembling hands clutching the sheets. As the tentacle stilled inside him, Carlos felt the rather slimy texture and slight bumps of what he assumed to be suction cups against him.

The heat pooling in his stomach was already getting unbearable, his cock rock hard even though he was still trying to get used to the unusual texture.

Cecil looked at him with slight concern, possibly mistaking his expression for one of discomfort. Carlos reassured him that he was okay, he was comfortable, it was just a lot to take in- pun not intended.

His brain was way too slow for puns right now.

With this reassurance, Cecil smiled again and leaned forward to press a hungry kiss to his lover’s lips. Carlos tried to deepen the kiss, but Cecil pulled away again. His face was still mere inches away from Carlos’, and he quietly said “I’ll move now, Okay?”.

Carlos forgot his frustration about not getting to french kiss his boyfriend and steadied himself, looking at Cecil before whispering “Okay.”. Cecil was leaning up again, but Carlos put his hands around him in an awkward hug and pulled him back down.

“Stay here?” Cecil actually seemed a little confused about Carlos’ request, but after a moment of consideration he simply chuckled and answered “Of course.”.

Cecil moved a little further down to nuzzle his neck and Carlos felt the tentacle inside him pulling out until just the tip was left inside him. It was definitely a strange sensation, but on the wouldn’t mind getting used to.

With one tentacle steadily moving in and out of him, several more resuming their pinching and prodding in various places and one persistent radio host biting at his neck, Carlos moaned and clawed at his boyfriends back, trying to avoid the tentacles sprouting from there.

He could feel Cecil humming- or was he moaning?- against his neck, the tentacle moving faster. It was definitely pulsating with a different, more erratic rhythm now. Carlos didn’t notice the change in rhythm, though, as he was too focused on trying not to come already. Cecil had barely touched him, barely _fucked_ him and he was so close already-

“Ceec, I can’t- _I’m gonna-_ “ Carlos couldn’t finish either of these sentences, but Cecil thankfully understood what he meant anyway.

“s'okay” came the muffled reply from somewhere near his collarbone, hot breath on wet skin giving Carlos goosebumps.

Suddenly hyper aware of the pulsating of the tentacles, Carlos scratched at Cecil’s back, moaning louder than before, his eyes screwed shut. One tentacle left his inner thigh and pressed inbetween himself and Cecil, again wrapping around his dick. Carlos bucked up into it, arching his back and letting out a particularly loud moan.

He really did not last very long. He came with a shudder and felt the tentacle pull out of him, leaving him feeling somewhat empty.

He hadn’t noticed before, but Cecil was muttering praise and sweet nothings against his neck. A hand found it’s way into Carlos’ hair, patting his head.

He also noticed that the tentacles were gone now, although Cecil’s tattoos were still moving ever so slightly.

He pulled Cecil close, whispering “that was amazing” and “thank you” and “sorry, I couldn’t hold back”. Cecil let him ramble for a bit, steadying his own breathing. A minute or two passed, the two of them simply lying in bed and rambling about how precious and beautiful and _perfect_ the other was.

As Carlos’ brain slowly started functioning again, he gasped and pressed his hands to Cecil chest, pushing him up a bit so he could look into his eyes.

“Wait, you didn’t come yet, I completely forgot, i should really be more attentive-“

Cecil’s laughter cut him off. “Please, don’t worry about it. I’m fine, bunny. Really.”

Carlos wasn’t convinced, but Cecil insisted on getting him cleaned up before the ink-like substance dried on his skin.

“It’s a little hard to get off once it’s dry- I hope it won’t stain the sheets!” Carlos had gotten up from the bed, already moving towards the bathroom to shower, but he couldn’t help but laugh when Cecil panicked and pulled at the sheets, looking for any stains. Cecil turned around, pouting because his boyfriend was laughing at him. “Hey, it’s really hard to get those stains out, okay?”

He was able to pout for five more seconds, then he couldn’t help but crack a smile and join in on Carlos’ laughter.

Once they had both calmed down, they got into the shower together, Cecil insisting to check Carlos’ body for leftover ink stains.


End file.
